


Exhibit A

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll be thrown out if we're caught."  "So keep quiet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit A

The changing room’s door is locked, and there aren’t any cameras as far as Nanashi can tell, but Mikado still looks a bit concerned.

“We’ll be thrown out if we’re caught,” he says. The warning is made less effective by the sharp breath he sucks in when Nanashi gets his pants down and exposes how hard he is.

“So keep quiet,” Nanashi whispers. The smile on his face only disappears when he takes the head of Mikado’s cock between his lips.

Mikado bites on his bottom lip immediately, leaning back against the changing room wall. Nanashi’s mouth is warm and wet, and it’s difficult to keep completely silent when he’s gently sucking on him. Harder still, when Nanashi takes more of him in. Nanashi’s tongue laves against the bottom of his cock and Mikado lets out a gasp before he can stop it.

Nanashi pulls off completely to grin at him. “Shhhh.” Then he slides back on, stroking what he can’t fit in his mouth with his hand.

Mikado covers his mouth with both hands for good measure, as tempting as it is to bury one in Nanashi’s messy hair and tug him further down. But, his own heartbeat and breathing seem loud enough that any extra noise leaving his mouth would surely give them away.

Nanashi makes eye contact with Mikado as he sucks harder, and Mikado can’t help but push his hips towards him. Nanashi almost chokes, and Mikado uncovers his mouth to apologize, but Nanashi recovers too quickly and all that Mikado can do is groan before shoving his hands over his mouth again.

Nanashi holds Mikado’s hips still, sacrificing being able to stroke him for not getting choked again. What he’s doing with his mouth more than makes up for the loss. He alternates humming around Mikado, sending vibrations through him that make him shudder, and licking all the most sensitive parts long and hard.

Mikado’s hands are clamped over his mouth, but even that can’t completely muffle all his moans. When he comes, it’s with a loud and strangled cry as he spills into Nanashi’s mouth.

Nanashi keeps sucking on him throughout his climax, then pulls off him and licks off the remaining come. Mikado shudders, and when Nanashi’s done tucking him back in, finally pulls his hands away.

“Do you think anyone,” he starts, and is interrupted by some insistent knocking at the changing room door. “...Oh.”

“Oh,” echoes Nanashi. “Um, one second!”

“Please leave the store as soon as you’re decent,” says a voice from outside, trying to sound firm but just sounding incredibly embarrassed. “We’d prefer if you didn’t come back.”

“Okayyyy. You guys were overpriced anyway,” says Nanashi. He’s been hard the whole time, but getting caught is enough of a mood killer to end that problem. Mikado will have to do something for him when they get home.

They ignore the employee as they leave.

Nanashi says, “We should do that again!”

“We’ll run out of stores at that rate.”


End file.
